


A dish best served hard

by Perversion_Incarnate



Series: The secret sexcapades of Adam Jensen and Duncan MacReady [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Hand Jobs, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Semi-public hand jobs, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: In certain cases, revenge is a dish best served hard. Mac knew that from the beginning and Adam is just about to find out. As always, very much just PWP.





	A dish best served hard

**Author's Note:**

> My puns are getting lamer and lamer by the day...oh well, at least this thing has a title now. A bit of sadism on Mac's part for your viewing pleasure, but don't worry Adam will get him back for that later ;)

Mac strolled down the corridor, trying his best to look as inconspicuous as possible. His team's mission prep wasn't happening for the next half an hour but he was already clad in his combat gear and ready to go. He had a good reason to be if he wanted to have enough time to asses the situation and make sure that his plan would work.

For about the hundredth time, he wondered if getting geared up this soon wouldn't raise any suspicion. Thankfully, the thought was gone as quickly as it appeared. Everyone at TF29 knew that he took assignments like this very seriously. It was going to be the second complicated op in just as many weeks but who was he to complain? Doing his job and doing it well was something he took great pride in and when it came to pride... He fought hard to suppress a grin. Someone's ego was definitely going to suffer today.

Opening his palm, he rotated the small device he got from Smiley in his hand. It was a good thing that the man owed him a favor because getting one's hands on stuff like this wasn't easy nowadays. A hand-held cloaking aug, not quite as effective as Jensen's built-in version but it would have to do. His lips quirked upwards. It was ironic that his plot for revenge would involve an aug out of all things. Then again, he never said that they weren't useful, it was just the idea of having them inside his body that freaked him out. He'd always thought of them that way and after the Incident...

Promptly shrugging off the unpleasant images, he headed inside the Counter-terrorism unit and made a beeline for his office. A few agents were going through e-mails on their computers but he paid them no mind. The only one he cared about was Jensen. It's been quite a while since the augmented agent had been summoned into Miller's office and the director could only scold him for so long. Mac grinned despite himself. Handing over all those unflattering reports about the other man couldn't have been timed any better. He still had to act quickly though. If he screwed this up it would be an opportunity sorely missed and he would have to think of something new altogether. Heading for his desk, he left the door to his office open on purpose. With any luck, no agents would want to talk to him right now.

Once again, he eyed the device in his hand. How much juice was in that thing? Would it last long enough? If not, what the hell was he going to do? Mac swatted the thoughts away, trying to recollect the instructions from Smiley instead. So if he pressed this... He choked back a gasp as his hands disappeared right in front of his eyes. Yeah, it definitely _was_ working.

Trying his best to ignore the strange feeling of seeing through himself, Mac tiptoed out of the office and headed for Jensen's table. He got under it with relative ease, the other agents apparently unaware of his presence. The stage was set, all he had to do now was bide his time.

The wait was mercifully short as Jensen walked through the door just about a minute later. Nothing about his demeanor gave away where he'd been or what went on in there. His expression was as indifferent as ever, his eyes concealed behind the retractable lenses and much like always, he had an air of 'just you dare touch me' about him. Mac was looking forward to breaching that barrier, probably a little more than what was considered healthy.

Jensen shrugged off his coat onto the back-rest of the chair, pulling it back to sit down and that was all Mac needed. His hands reached for him the moment he was seated, one of them grasping his thigh and the other one reaching for the zipper on his pants. He couldn't help but be amused by the startled intake of breath that followed. De-cloaking himself, Mac promptly reached inside and grasped Jensen's crotch, placing a firm hand around it. The Aug wiggled on the chair, trying to get a look at what was going on. In response, Mac squeezed him painfully tight, hoping that he'd get the message to stay still and be quiet. Of course this was Jensen he was dealing with, stubborn as a mule, even when someone literally had him by the balls. Despite visibly lurching forward and heaving out a quiet grunt, he didn't yield. An augmented hand grasped the edge of the table seconds before his face came into view. His eyes were still concealed behind the lenses, but those lips parted in confusion...it was probably the most expressive Mac's seen him all week. He gave him a mischievous wink and started working on the belt, his intention written all over his face.

_Make your move, Jensen. They find out I'm in here and we're both going down._

The lenses slid back to reveal a perfectly pissed off stare. Mac had to correct himself, _that _was the most expressive he's seen him all week. If the man's lips pressed into a thin line were any indication, he probably put two and two together and figured out who sicced Miller on him. It was, in Mac's opinion, one of his better qualities. Insufferable or not, he definitely wasn't stupid.

Prying the fly of his pants as open as possible, the Brit squeezed him once again, awarding him with a stare of his own. It was a wordless challenge, he was daring Jensen to try and stop him. Most importantly, to try and stop him in a way that wouldn't be immediately obvious to the other agents going about their business around the office.

The Aug's irritation was instantly replaced with disbelief. He arched his eyebrows and cocked his head as if he were trying to say: S_eriously, MacReady? This is too childish even for you._

Mac could practically hear him in his head. Still, such comments have never had much of an effect on him before and it wasn't about to change now. He pulled his hand back and spat in it, giving Jensen a single, determined stroke. His touch was possessive, commanding. No words could convey his message more clearly.

Jensen worked his jaw and Mac could practically hear the gears in his head turning. He looked like he was ready to kick him, no matter how awkward the aftermath would be. Mac's quickly decided to go for another low blow and re-engaged the cloak just as he pushed his fingers into the sensitive skin of Jensen's balls again. The Aug growled, slamming one of his knees against the underside of his desk as he jerked back at the sudden sting of pain.

Upon hearing the noise, a few agents raised their heads from their work and gave Jensen a wary look.

“You alright there, Jensen?” inquired the one sitting at the nearest desk.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just dropped something.” answered Jensen without missing a beat. He reached out with his hand and pretended to pick something up from the floor, not even looking Mac's way as he straightened. Apparently, he finally understood.

Satisfied, Mac de-cloaked himself once more. With any potential protests out of the way there was only one more thing left to make clear. During their last encounter Jensen stepped over a line and if he ever did that again Mac would retaliate. Always. A small voice in his head started teasing him about how it was ironic that he would retaliate by stepping over a line himself. Doing his best to ignore it, Mac gave the cock in his hand another slow, tentative rub.

Finishing Jensen off after he's been pounding into him for a while was one thing but giving an actual handjob all by itself? It's been years since he's done that for anyone... Shaking his head, Mac pulled back the other man's foreskin and dropped some more spit on the head. He supposed that it was like riding a bike, that one couldn't just forget how to do such things. That and he knew how to stroke his own damn dick, all that was different was the angle. Getting Jensen hard and leaking was enough anyway and he could do that with his fucking eyes closed.

As he started working he realized that he was right, his hand pretty much moved on its own. Jensen was astonishingly stoic given what was going on. He didn't make a sound save for the occasional use of the keyboard on his computer and if Mac had to guess, he'd say that he re-engaged his shades and pretended to be his usual indifferent self. At least the upper half of him did, the semi-erect dick in Mac's hand was another story... With a tiny smirk playing at his lips, Mac intensified his teasing. He wondered how much would he have to push the other man to make him crack even on the outside. It was an incredibly stupid thing to do but having gone this far he just couldn't stop himself.

The term 'stupid' was soon replaced with 'downright ridiculous' as Jensen still refused to make a sound even after his dick grew rock-hard. Mac supposed that he would have to make do with the other, less vocal signs of the Aug's strain such as the change in his posture and possibly the unnerving urge to kick him if his constantly shuffling leg was any indication. Quiet or not, he sure seemed to be aroused at least on some level and as far as Mac was concerned that still counted for something. If his estimation was correct he still had some time before his team would get called in and given how responsive Jensen has been so far, his battle was far from lost.

His persistence paid off when he registered a sharp intake of breath, suspiciously reminiscent of a stifled moan. The sound was barely audible but it was there. Fucking finally, his arms were getting tired... The recently intensified workout regime he set up for himself has wreaked quite some havoc on his upper body and having to quickly and aggressively stroke someone's dick certainly wasn't helping. It just wasn't fair, Jensen had such an easy time making him lose coherence back on that last mission and now when he wanted to do the same to him he had to work for it. Fucking augments... As if being strong enough to lift and punch through anything wasn't enough, they had to make them impervious to soreness too. Mac let out an even breath, forcing his hands to keep moving. Just a little more...

He had to stifle a triumphant laugh just a moment later as Jensen twitched, his hands sliding down to grip the edge of the desk. The wood creaked under his grip but much to Mac's disappointment, the other agents either haven't noticed or didn't care. So much for cherries on top... Still, seeing Jensen visibly slump in the chair and fidget around was something he was looking forward to all day. Maybe not getting interrupted by anyone truly was for the best. Giving the dick in his hands a few more strong strokes, he slowly eased up on his tempo until he reached his desired pace. It was slow, downright glacial and as far as Mac was concerned, just the right amount of sadistic. Jensen seemed to think so as well if his hands slowly coming down to rest in his lap and clenching into fists were any indication. Mac's expression switched from amused to smug. He had him exactly where he needed him, all he had to do now was keep it up until it was time to get up.

And keep it up he did, right until the first agent rose up from his chair. It was time to get geared up for the mission. The other agents soon followed suit, pretty much just wordlessly walking out the door until...

“You coming, Jensen?”

Augmented or not, the man still had to get geared up and do the standard pre-mission check-up just like everyone else.

There was a beat of silence before Jensen answered, his tone, much to Mac's amusement, somewhat grittier than usual: “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

“You sure you're alright? You sound a little-”

“I'm fine.” replied Jensen firmly. “Just a little busy with all those reports MacReady keeps busting my balls about.”

Mac had to hand it to the Aug, the irony of that statement was pure comedic gold. Trying his hardest to stifle his laughter, he watched as the inquisitive agent left the room without another word. Apparently, the guy knew better than to test the patience of the resident one-man army. Mac removed his hands from the said one-man army's cock as he slithered out of his hiding place, the look on his face reverting back to smugness.

“Why hello there, Jensen, just figured I'd show you how _I_ do handjobs this time.” he drawled as he straightened. “Unfortunately, I'm nowhere near as selfless as you are, so...” he continued in a similarly mocking tone. “Good luck walkin' out of here with that.”

With one last friendly pat on Jensen's shoulder Mac promptly strode away, trying to ingrain the look of absolute frustration the Aug sported into his memory. It would keep him entertained for days to come.


End file.
